Vodafone Television PLC
Vodafone Television PLC is a British Television provider based in Exeter, Devon, England. The native language of the majority of the company’s employees is English, meaning that all channels operated by Vodafone Television PLC are in English. History 2003-04: The Weaver & Reginald TV Corporation days The history of Vodafone Television PLC can be traced back to December 5, 2002, when Cambridge University dormmates Holly Weaver and Elizabeth Reginald saw the opportunity of creating a television channel that could be received throughout the United Kingdom. What many local citizens saw as a good opportunity turned into a reality and even made the dormmates create a television company named The Weaver & Reginald TV Corporation. In 2004, Weaver & Reginald TV’s only channel was split up into Prime (a men’s channel) and Arts5 (a women’s channel; renamed Premiere the same year), which helped youth audiences find the right channels suited to their gender. 2005-09: Switch to Vodafone Television Broadcasting PLC, new channels, and new production arm On April 5, 2005, The Weaver & Reginald TV Corporation was dissolved following a review of its commercial viability, which meant that it was replaced by Vodafone’s newly founded television subsidiary, Vodafone Television Broadcasting PLC. It was heard in the commercial viability review on March 31, 2005, that both channels owned by Weaver & Reginald TV (Prime and Premiere) were unsuitable to continue being under ownership due to weak advertising support. This led to the channels’ ownership being transferred to the more successful Vodafone Television Broadcasting PLC (in which Vodafone Sports, its first channel, had 500,000 viewers at launch). The new agreement for Prime and Premiere to join the range of channels that Vodafone Television PLC owned that followed the next day (April 1, 2005) made both Prime and Premiere become Vodafone Prime and Vodafone Premiere. On January 3, 2006, following an increased demand in kids’ programming channels in Exeter, Vodafone Kids was launched. Both Vodafone Prime and Vodafone Premiere merged into one channel to become Vodafone Arts, and the launch of Vodafone News (a local news channel) and Vodafone World (an internationally-receivable channel) followed the next day. On May 2, 2006, Vodafone World gained the rights to broadcast its television programs in the Republic of Ireland, after a search for Irish broadcasting agencies that were willing to broadcast such a channel in that country. The new rights meant that Vodafone World turned successful in Ireland, with 1.77 million viewers at launch. Vodafone Television Broadcasting PLC’s audiences grew bigger with the launch of the Vodafone Comedy and Vodafone Living channels in March 22, 2007, in which an announcement at the launch of these channels said that they would be ‘mainly focused on adolescents 15-18 and households.’ Due to the significant addition of channels, the company could no longer be a TV broadcaster alone, which led to the founding of its first subsidiary, Vodafone Television Studios PLC. This caused the company to be restructured as Vodafone Television PLC on January 1, 2008. In 2009, the Vodafone World channel was renamed Vodafone Global News; thus, to prevent confusion, the Vodafone News channel was renamed Vodafone Local News, and it was made receivable throughout the United Kingdom. 2010-present: Ban in China and further On January 4, 2010, Vodafone Television PLC’s Vodafone Global News channel showed a documentary on Dalai Lamas (spiritual leaders of the Tibetan people), in which was controversial in China, meaning that the channel would have to cease transmission in China by April 30, 2011. In the years that followed, there were some noticeable changes in the entire Vodafone Television PLC network. On January 28, 2011, the Vodafone Global News channel went off Chinese television screens, and sooner, the Chinese government banned Vodafone’s television channels from being on air in their country. Another one of these noticeable changes is that, on August 6, 2011, Vodafone Newstime first aired on both the Vodafone Local News and Vodafone Global News channels, and it is known as a successor to On The News, and both have been news shows that have aired on both the Vodafone Local News and Vodafone Global News channels. The last of these noticeable changes is that, in mid-2012, three new channels, Vodafone Music, Vodafone Movies, and Vodafone Drama, were launched by Vodafone Television PLC following increased demand in entertainment channels. The statistics were that, on the channels’ early days, Vodafone Music had 3.11 million viewers at launch, Vodafone Movies had 2.19 million viewers, and Vodafone Drama 7.41 million. Vodafone Television PLC continued to grow through 2017, when a new logo was launched to match with its parent company, Vodafone. Television channels FD826C6F-0BA2-4A57-8691-7EBAFD1C056B.png|Vodafone Global News (formerly Vodafone World) 7C51854D-DC99-499C-890B-E5720F682144.png|Vodafone Living EC260321-6B41-4960-AE3F-44E57CD0397E.png|Vodafone Sports C4D08C35-7093-414F-B323-AAE5B0EEF48D.gif|Vodafone Comedy DF8BE338-D01D-4362-8BB6-53945AC4C8E9.jpeg|Vodafone Kids 4CD61998-FCF0-40A5-8A4B-A0BF81972B4B.png|Vodafone Music 07BA9528-2213-4001-9696-A7A90EEA364D.png|Vodafone Movies 2B0A11B0-496D-4167-8BAF-7A8FEE6E2546.jpeg|Vodafone Drama Digital streaming and TV guide Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Companies Category:TV Companies